The Bright Side of Defeat
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Set during the 'Round One' episode in Vol 3. Team ABRN has lost their first and so-far only match, against the famous Team RWBY. This defeat had left them team in shambles; one is especially upset from all this. However, a bit of comfort and a little fun from the fearless leader might help her blow off some steam. All characters belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.


**_The Bright Side of Defeat_**

A _RWBY_ fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

"And that's the match! Team RWBY are victorious!" The announcer cheered high and loud among the near deafening yet positive uproar from the surrounding crowds.

The spiky green-haired girl got back up to her feet and didn't waste another second before she hopped back onto her hoverboard and flew around the arena to find her fallen teammates. As soon as she reached her way to the other side around the corner, her eyes widened at the sight of her teammates piled up, bruised, and groaning from the fruitless fight, especially from the Xiao Long girl's finishing move.

"Arslan! Guys!" Reese called out, pivoting in air and speeding over. "Are you guys okay?"

"Oh yeah Reese, we're fine," The black-haired boy, Bolin, stated rather sarcastically. "As you can see, we're all in one piece, literally."

The dark skinned blonde, Arslan, thumped him upside his head as she picked herself up. "Come on, ARBN. They need to clear the arena. Let's not keep them waiting."

Bolin and Nadir promptly got back up as they shambled to their feet from the grey flat surface.

* * *

Once the Haven team exited the stadium and checked in with the tournament medics, ensuring they were clean of any real injuries, they made their way to the festival grounds.

No further time had passed when they left the arena altogether and made their way to the fairground. Diverse scents filled the fresh air from the different food booths. Spices emanated from the Mistral booths. The smell of smoked meats came from those of Vacuo. The smell of fresh breads and pastries flowed from Vale bakers. And the Atlesian booths just smelled of vinegar. People walked by from here to there, from one area to the next, looking for whatever they may like to eat, drink or buy; the team seemed to blend in just fine without issue. However, in spite of the upbeat mood around them, Team ARBN couldn't help but feel down about their loss.

"Okay so our first match wasn't exactly a victorious one," Nadir addressed, "but at least we tried, right?"

"Yeah," Bolin followed up. "Besides, there's more to the festival than just the tournament. And that Vacuo barbecue is calling my name."

"Honestly I couldn't care any less at this point," Reese grumbled with arms folded. "I'm not even that hungry anyway, at least not anymore."

"C'mon. Cheer up, Reesey," Bolin shrugged as he lightly punched her on the arm.

"I said I'm not hungry!" The green-haired girl snapped, shoving her teammate away. "And don't call me 'Reesey'."

Reese huffed off before she threw down her hover board and hopped on it. "You guys do what you want. I'm going back to the room." She hovered through the festival's crowds and towards Beacon's visitors' dormitory

The rest of the team was left to watch her go. Nadir instinctively went to follow before Arslan suddenly grabbed hold of his shoulder and finally spoke up. "Don't worry guys, I'll talk with her, just wait here, okay?"

"Whatever you say boss," Nadir smirked.

* * *

Reese made it out of the festival grounds and was riding along the back wall of the visitors' dorm when she felt a tug at her board. She looked down to see Arslan's kunai was wrapped around one of the board's blades. She turned to see its owner walking towards her, coiling her weapon as she stepped.

All it took was four words and a look for Arslan to get through to her. "Talk to me, Reese."

"I can't believe it!" Reese shouted, hopping off her board and throwing her arms up in frustration. "The first round! That was the first round! And we got beat zero to four within minutes!"

"It's like what they told us back home, 'Not everyone wins the first time; if at first you don't win, keeping on learning and fighting'," Arslan said, placing comforting hands on her partner's shoulder and pulling her into a hug. "But maybe the next time should be better."

"But that's two years away from now," Reese sighed as she picked up her board.

"Then we'll spend two years training and preparing for the year when we win it all." Arslan backed out of the hug and placed her hands on her hips as she cocked them to one side. "Practice makes perfect, after all. And after that match, I know exactly what each of us needs to work on."

Reese let a smile creep its way onto her face. "I told Bolin he needs to stop announcing himself before attacking."

"And you need to master landing that backflip of yours. I hate seeing anything happen to that cute, little butt of yours."

Reese caught the look in her leader's eye on that last comment, unable to resist cracking a giggling smile. The two scanned their surroundings to see if anyone, even their other teammates, were watching or spying. Luckily, no one seemed to be.

Reese put away her board and let down her hood, as Arslan could smell the sweet scent of mint in the girl's wild bright hair. She cupped Reese's face in her hands, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs, neither of them worried about her smearing the skater's otherwise-permanent black birth-markings.

"I love you, Reese".

"I know..."

Not another second passed before their lips finally touched and their eyes closed softly. Reese was ready for a soft, comforting kiss. But Arslan's tongue told her she was in for something different. They duelled for dominance, but it wasn't long before Reese lost once again. Air was sharply inhaled and exhaled through their noses. Reese felt herself melting into Arslan's arms. A single thought kept her from giving in completely. They were currently making out outside, by the back wall of a school dorm, just a few hundred yards away from a crowded festival with Huntsmen from every kingdom in Remnant.

"You don't wanna wait... until we get back... to our rooms?" The young skater girl pulled away and suggested, albeit with heavy and fast breaths.

"I think you and I both know the answer to that..." The elder dark-skinned woman answered huskily as she kissed her way down her girlfriend's neck and stroked through her light swept hair with her right hand.

The fingers of her left hand lightly crept down Reese's body until they dug past through her dark lavender hoodie, bright pink-shirt, and black pants and found that one sensitive spot. A reactive shiver rushed up Reese's spine and a quiet gasp fled from her lips. Arslan began a slow and rhythmic rubbing across the rim into the opening of her lover's core, just slow enough to make the aroused young girl inhale sharply through her teeth and exhale an ecstatic breath.

One finger entered and boosted up the skater's nerves; her back immediately arched as a surge coursed through her body, inflamed under Arslan's touch. Her head shot back and her eyes squeezed shut from unrestricted pleasure. Her toes curled within her boots as Arslan's finger steadily pumped in and out of her. With each passing second, she felt her breath flee her lungs, her clothes tighten around her swelling body; it was a symphony of comfort and discomfort, all coming together to give this girl a taste of euphoria.

Her legs trembled and buckled nearly losing her stand from just one finger, but that wouldn't be alone for too long. A second accessed, and the pace soon picked up as her palm began pumping faster in and out of the centre. Reese bit her lip, not wanting to make a sound loud enough that someone else could hear and catch. However, as the third came in, she felt as if her lungs were being sucked of air; she needed to breath, she was on the brink of choking.

The fourth and last finger squeezed its way in, so much so that Arslan could've easily slid her whole fist in. The balanced mix of pressure and pleasure was enough to make Reese's neck and chest bend and rise even further to the point of aching. The bare fingers from her gloved hands clawed and dug deep into the back and shoulder blades of the dominating leader. At last, she finally came, erupted in a burst of orgasm; her sweaty head limped back down and her face was already in a deep shade of hot crimson. She would've even fallen over had it not been for Arslan's figurative and literal support.

"Feel good?" Arslan grinned, clenching the sweet essence within her clutch.

"...very..." Reese answered as clear as possible, under her shuddered and decreasing breaths.

"I'm sorry if we escalated a bit too quick for you."

"No... don't be... you made me... feel better..."

"Good to know... Wanna head back or you're feeling tired?"

"Okay, we'll head back, but can we clean ourselves a bit first please?"

"Alright, no hurry, we'll take our time."

With that, Arslan licked up any and all traces of the stickiness on her hand and Reese wiped away the sweat off her forehead, brushed her hair back to the normal side before letting up her hood and picking up her board again. Upon completely catching her breath, a big question grew in the back of Reese's mind, too hard and tempting not to openly ask.

"Do you think we'll ever come out to our friends and families?" She let out. "I mean it's been a while, I guess."

"When the time's right," Arslan replied, placing both her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders and rubbing with comfort. "Besides, you and I know what our teammates are like."

The skater girl snickered at the remark. The lion-hearted woman took hold of her lover's hand, fingers intertwining, and they walked away from their little love scene and back to the festive ground, still in the sweet and bright daylight.

* * *

 _The End...?_


End file.
